


Vid: Long Live

by cosmic_llin



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Enterprise, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Ensemble Cast, Families of Choice, Fanvids, Gen, Video, Vids with Subtitles Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long live all the magic we made.</p><p>Or, I somehow made all of my emotions about Star Trek fit into one vid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: Long Live

**Song:**  Long Live, Taylor Swift  
 **Fandom:**  Star Trek  
 **Length:**  5.19  
 **Size:**  120mb  
 **Download:**[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/1wmotcvt5hah9yq/long_live_final.wmv) and [subtitles HERE  
](http://www.mediafire.com/download/01j7coa30iyda33/long_live_final.srt) **Summary:** Long live all the magic we made.

 

  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Long Live](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800795) by [Rachaelizame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachaelizame/pseuds/Rachaelizame)




End file.
